Biosensors, also referred to as analytical sensors or merely sensors, are commonly used to determine the presence and concentration of a biological analyte in a sample. Such biosensors are used, for example, to monitor blood glucose levels in diabetic patients.
As sensors continue to be used, there continues to be an interest in sensors that are easy to manufacture and easy for a patient to use.